


Snowfall

by SomeGoodSheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeGoodSheith/pseuds/SomeGoodSheith
Summary: As the snow keeps on falling outside, Shiro, Keith and Kosmo curl together to keep warm.





	Snowfall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [restlessandordinary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/restlessandordinary/gifts).



> Happy holidays everyone! And especially Rachel, to whom this gift is dedicated for ♡♥♡♥

Keith sat on bed underneath a thick, soft blanket. His legs bent to the side in a round angle, a perfect space for Kosmo to curl in. The cosmic wolf’s head leaned on the side of his lap, and the ex red paladin couldn't help but love the warmth Kosmo gave him as a result. 

 

He let his hand rest on Kosmo’s head for a few moments before petting the soft fur with the tips of his fingers. 

 

“Shiro is taking way too long again, isn't he?” he murmured, a small smile playing on his face as the wolf moved his gaze towards him. “Don't worry. I won't tell you to check on him. I know you're tired from helping out earlier.”

 

Kosmo wiggled his tail in gratitude and nuzzled into Keith's legs. 

 

Not a minute passed, and Shiro's prosthetic floated into the room, a tray with two big cups of hot cocoa in his palm.

 

Keith's smile widened as the man himself walked in. 

 

“Sorry it took me so long,” he apologized, and sat beside his husband after Keith moved to make space for him. Kosmo didn't move an inch. “I tried to make some snacks with it, but… um. Don't go into the kitchen for the next hour or so.”

 

“Lucky for you, I don't have to. I'm gonna stay right here with you all evening and use your muscles as my new pillows,” Keith grinned, kissing the other's lips before taking his hot mug. He took a small sip and hummed. “God, I love your hot chocolate, Shiro. Just the right amount of sweet.”

 

Shiro laughed and wrapped his human arm around Keith. His prosthetic put the tray aside and took his beverage just a moment later. He drank it fast like he always did. “At least I can do something right.”

 

“You do everything right, love. Even your horrible cooking,” Keith smiled.

 

The slightly older man grinned and shook his head. He let his metal arm put the mug aside, and sent it to strengthen the fire in the fireplace. When it floated back, it found its way to Keith's back, cupping his upper back warmly. 

 

Keith, on the other hand, snuggled into the other’s chest and sent his gaze to the window. The snowstorm looked as intense as it was when they reached home, and it didn't seem it would stop any time soon. 

 

He loved watching the snow like that. It wasn't as calming as watching the rain, but it was still fascinating. He knew that by the end of it, the streets would be covered in that beautiful, smooth whiteness. 

 

“What are you thinking about?” Shiro asked, making Keith blink and look up at his lover. He suddenly noticed that he stopped drinking his hot cocoa, and Shiro must have been worried that he daydreamed like that, without a warning.

 

“Mm… just how pretty is gonna be tomorrow outside, with the snow. That is until our neighbors step on everything and fuck it all up,” he chuckled, and took a long sip from the sweet beverage. “I like watching the snowfall. But when it's calmer than this.”

 

Smiling, Shiro kissed the top of his head and nodded. “I agree. The snowfall is wonderful to watch when it's slow and calm.” He gathered Keith closer and moved his human hand up and down his back. 

 

They finished their drinks and curled further against each other, loving the warmth they provided each other along with the fireplace. Kosmo yawned loudly and moved along with them to lie better against Keith's legs. 

 

They kept on talking between themselves, their voices quiet and soft. They watched the snowfall outside until they eventually fell asleep, nothing but peaceful dreams in their minds. 

 

✧❅✧❆✧❅✧

 

Next morning came and with it, a bright sunlight that washed the room from behind half-closed curtains. 

 

Keith blinked and hummed. Shiro was still curled up to his one side; his other side was warmed by Kosmo’s back. 

 

He could have never asked for a better morning to wake up to. 

 

“Are you awake, love?” he heard Shiro's voice whispered into his ear. 

 

“Yeah,” he whispered back, still blinking heavily. “Have you been up for long?”

 

“Nah…” Shiro chuckled, though Keith knew he was probably lying about that. Shiro was always an early bird, but always stayed by his husband's side until he woke up, too. “Do you want me to make us some coffee before we go to open the presents?”

 

“Yes please…” Keith murmured, still sleepy, yet a smile immediately appeared on his face when when he felt the others lips on his own. “You're a true angel, you know that?”

 

“Shut up… I'm not anything close…” he blushed. 

 

“You shut up. Yes you a-” he began, but Kosmo let out a growl, as if telling them both to be quiet, and decided to lay just on top of Keith, mostly on his chest and face. “... You go, Shiro, I'll join you…”

 

At first, Keith didn't do anything to move the cosmic wolf away - he actually liked the warmth and soft fur that covered him, that lulled him a bit back to sleep. But then, the aroma of fresh coffee reached the room, as well as the wolf's food, and the two decided it was time to get up and join Shiro in the living room. In a spark of aqua-green light, Kosmo teleported them over to him, still in a rather sleepy sitting position. 

 

“Merry Christmas, baby,” Shiro beamed as he handed Keith his mug of coffee. 

 

“Mm… You too…” Keith sipped the beverage and hummed with contentment. “Ah… Thank god we have coffee… I don't need anything else now.”

 

“Yeah? Not even your presents?”

 

“The presents are a given, Shiro. Isn't that the whole point of Christmas?”

 

“Well, it's not supposed to be, but yeah, pretty much.”

 

“Right. Speaking of presents, do you wanna get the first one?” Keith smirked. 

 

Shiro chuckled as a result. He knew that along the years, Keith had turned out to be quite the romantic, even if he hid it from others. “Sure.”

 

With that, a long, deep kiss was pressed to the former Captain’s lips. It was captivating, rich and warm, lips brushing against each other in such openness, yet such excitement; it almost felt like their first eager kiss but with a touch of experience. Keith's hand cupped Shiro's cheek as he deepened the kiss further, licking his way in elegantly. Shiro cooperated willingly, rolling his own tongue against the other. 

 

The kiss broke after a few moments, when their lungs fought for air. They opened their eyes and looked at each other, smiling and blushing as if they were in their teens. 

 

“So? Did you like your first Christmas present?” Keith smirked, his gaze soft and adoring. 

 

“Y-yeah…” Shiro murmured. He felt his chest blooming with love. “Best present I could've asked for.”

 

“You have much more, you know. Under the tree… Maybe later, too…”

 

Shiro blushed and laughed shyly, “that's how you're talking next to Kosmo?” he asked, and the two moved their gazes to the cosmic wolf, who was busy eating his own present. As a result, the slightly younger man looked back at his husband and smiled even wider. 

 

“Come on, open your presents!” Keith laughed. 

 

Outside, the sun beamed on the whitened streets, sending golden stripes on the snow. Its heat wouldn't be felt, but at home, there was nothing but warmth. 

 

Christmas traditions were never more welcomed. 

 

 


End file.
